No todo esta perdido
by Poney Pisador
Summary: Percy ha perdido a Annabeth, y Nico supone un gran consuelo para el. Que pasara cuando el hijo de Poseidón empiece a sentir algo mas por el hijo de Hades ¿Se lo dirá? ¿Cómo reaccionara este?. PercyXNico Este fic participa en el reto "Percico" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


**HOLA¡ Si, ya se, es este momento deben querer asesinarme con palos y piedras por no actualizar Son´s of Olympus (Nota para una amiga: si estás leyendo esto probablemente ya hallas encontrado mi historia de Percy Jackson, solo me queda decir, uno, no me mates, dos, si me asesinas nunca sabrás que pasara entre Ceci-san y Barma, y tres, te amo:3) pero tengo justificación, mi lindo y sensual USB con este fic y el cap 3 tres de Son´s of Olympus fue infectado con virus y perdí toda mi información, incluidos los caps. Así que tuve que reescribir todo, poreso traje este lindo y sensual fic tan tarde. Son´sof Olympus lo actualizare como en una semana.**

**Sin mas les dejo el fic pero antes que nada.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Percico" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia base me pertenecen. Son de Rick "Asesinotuspersonajesfavoritosinpiedadymeriodetusufrimiento" Riordan. Yo solo escribí este lindo One-Shot.**

Yo conocía muy bien lo que sucedía. Los demás lo ignoraban, tratan de hacer como si Percy y Annabeth nunca hubieran caído en el Tártaro. Trataban de pensar que aquello nunca paso, les gustaba pensar que era así. Y yo no los culpaba.

Pero en el fondo todos sabíamos lo que sucedía. Yo más que nadie, por ser hijo de Hades podía ver aquella sombra de muerte que habían arrastrado de ese horrible lugar. Percy y Annabeth nunca volverían a ser los mismos. Lo notaba en las marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos Percy, en los ojos hinchados de Annabeth; en los sollozos ahogados que se podían escuchar en la cabaña tres por las noches y en aquel brillo de los ojos de Percy que se había quedado atrapado en el Tártaro, para siempre.

Odiaba a Annabeth por aquello. La odiaba por no haber notado la telaraña de Aracne alrededor de sus tobillos, por no haber hecho nada para evitar caer en el Tártaro, por arrastrar a Percy con ella; por angustiarlo noche, tras noche, cuando la única culpable de haberlo roto, era ella. Era su culpa que las sonrisas de Percy fueran falsas, que él despertase noche tras noche completamente bañado en sudor, gritando y sollozando por las horribles pesadillas que aquel lugar le provocaba. No puedo contar la infinidad de veces que viendo a Percy entrar al comedor, y cayendo nuevamente en cuenta de aquella oscuridad que se había instalado en sus ojos, había rezado a las Moiras, a Thanatos y a mi propio padre para que ella simplemente muriese, y dejara a Percy vivir en paz por una vez.

Y funciono.

Había sido una muerte tan simple, que incluso resulto insultante. Un pequeño semidiós que necesitaba llegar al campamento mestizo a salvo, una emboscada de empusas, Percy protegiendo al pequeño. En ese momento algo había resurgido en la mente de Annabeth, un recuerdo del Tártaro tal vez, porque ella se había quedado petrificada. Y aquello le costó la vida.

Recuerdo que Percy llego en medio de la noche, con Annabeth en brazos, suplicando por ayuda. Pero no hubo mucho que hacer, Annabeth ya estaba muerta cuando llego.

El hijo de Poseidón no se había presentado frente a nadie desde la muerte y cremación de Annabeth. Se había limitado a vaguear por los alrededores del campamento o a simplemente encerrarse en su cabaña sin dejar entrar a nadie.

Aun así, no me sorprendió para nada el día en que ya después de dos semanas de silencio, Percy apareció en la puerta de mi cabaña.

—Quieres saberlo, ¿no es cierto? —Le dije.

—Si. —Respondió el viéndome, con el dolor grabado en los ojos. —Todos me han dicho que es seguro, que no había duda de que fuese así. Pero quería escucharlo de tu propia boca.

—Sí, ella fue a los Elíseos. —Le respondí con brusquedad. — ¿Algo más?

—En realidad, sí. Necesito alguien con quien hablar, Nico.

—Entonces estas con la persona equivocada. Piper sabrá decirte las palabras adecuadas. Ve con ella, no obtendrás nada al hablar conmigo.

—Piper no sabe lo que es perder a alguien, déjame pasar Nico.

Por alguna razón, le obedecí.

Camine hasta mi litera y me deje caer sobre ella. Percy se sentó frente a mí, en una de las muchas literas que se encontraban vacías.

—Sabes, creo que ella lo deseaba. —Me soltó de la nada.

— ¿Deseaba que? —Le interrogue sobresaltado.

—Tú sabes, morir. Yo había intentado superarlo, el haber estado en el Tártaro, lo que vivimos allí. Pero Annabeth no podía, decía que por más que lo intentara, esos días jamás se borrarían de su mente. Que la acosarían por siempre. No podía olvidarlo. A veces pienso que su trauma era tan grande, que incluso había dejado de amarme. Tú sabes cómo es eso, Nico, en algunas ocasiones te pasan cosas, y simplemente no puedes olvidarlas, y llegado un punto lo único que quieres es dejar de recordar. Incluso si eso significa morir.

— ¡Pero tú sigues aquí! ¡Tú tampoco podrás olvidar aquello jamás, y no por eso estas esperando la primera oportunidad posible para morir! ¡Eso es egoísta, sabes! ¡Ni siquiera por el hecho de la seguiste al maldito Tártaro, se dignó a seguir aquí contigo y apoyarte! —Explote.

Y de inmediato me arrepentí. Por un momento pensé que Percy se molestaría, que se encolerizaría y me gritaría que yo no la entiendo, o que no era nadie para juzgarla. Pero en vez de eso, solo sonrió con melancolía. Por un momento me pareció ver aquel brillo en sus ojos que creía, se había quedado para siempre en el Tártaro.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Fue su única respuesta.

Desvié la mirada hacia mis manos. Un pensamiento repentino me embargo.

—No intentaras ir por ella al Inframundo, ¿Verdad? —Salte preocupado.

Me observo un momento, como si estuviera sopesando mi nivel de inteligencia.

—Por supuesto que no—. Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. — No estoy tan desesperado. Además, te lo dije antes. Ella deseaba aquello. Si fuera por ella, lo más probable es que me tirara al suelo con una llave de yudo. No quiero volver a experimentar eso. —Dijo estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo.

—Solo quería estar seguro. No estaría bien que tú murieses intentando regresarla.

— ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí, di Ángelo? —Inquirió con una sonrisa ladina.

—Cállate, Jackson—. Le espete desviando la mirada para esconder mi sonrojo.

~(/8^8\)~

De aquello ya hace un año. Y Percy no ha dejado de asomarse a mi cabaña. Que si quiere escuchar música a todo volumen y mi cabaña era a la única a la que nadie se le ocurriría acercarse a replicar. Que si le gustaba mi selección de libros y quería pedirme prestado alguno. Incluso cuando yo tenía cosas que hacer en el inframundo, el venía a mi cabaña y arreglaba un poco mi desastre. Eso último siempre era bienvenido.

El caso es que Percy se había acercado mucho a mí. Mucho más de lo que había hecho con anterioridad. Jasón siempre me molestaba por aquello. Siempre y cuando Percy no estuviera cerca, Jasón saltaba con frases como "Deberías decírselo" "Tal vez tengas una oportunidad" o "Nunca podrás decir que no tienes oportunidad a menos que lo intentes". Empezaba a resultar hartante.

Y sí, me seguía gustando Percy. Si, él se había vuelto un amigo muy cercano en este último año. Si, resultaba una tortura estar en una habitación a solas con él. Y no, no le iba a decir lo que sentía, ni siquiera si la mismísima Afrodita aparecía en mi puerta amenazándome entre decirle mis sentimientos a Percy o morir. Nadie iba a lograr que yo le dijese mis sentimientos a Percy.

Él se había vuelto mi amigo. Y aquello ya era más que yo jamás podría haber aspirado. No podía arruinarlo. Y no iba a hacerlo.

Todos esos pensamientos y más pasaban por mi mente, mientras, recostado como estaba en mi litera de la cabaña 13, intentaba sin éxito leer un libro. Como resultaba usual en los últimos días, Percy se hallaba a mi lado, escuchando Green Day a todo volumen, arruinando aún más, mi intento de lectura.

—Percy, creo que pueden escucharte hasta el Hades. Intento leer, se considerado. —Le replique dejando caer el libro sobre mi cara.

—Lo siento, Nico, estaba pensando — Se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

— ¿En qué? Se podría saber—. Le pregunte dejando el libro de lado, y observándolo con curiosidad.

—Me preguntaba si te sería posible hablar con Annabeth.

Aquello basto para arruinarme el día.

—No—. Conteste con brusquedad. — No puedo, ella eligió renacer, al lado de Luke.

Habría preferido omitir esa información. Habían pasado unos meses de la muerte de Annabeth cuando mi padre me encargo una misión en los campos Elíseos. Quise buscar a Annabeth, en un gesto de buena voluntad para Percy, y en lugar de eso me encontré con Silena Beauregard, ella me lo dijo todo, como es que Annabeth había llegado allí, y se había marchado a las semanas, y también como le había confiado a Silena su deseo de renacer junto a Luke. Me enfade con ella, como cabía esperar, pero había tratado de omitirle ese conocimiento a Percy. Era obvio que mis celos se arreglaron de que mis buenos deseos para con Percy no permaneciesen mucho.

Pero de nuevo, en vez de deprimirse, o molestarse, Percy sonrió. Justo como la vez que vino a hablar conmigo, después de la muerte de Annabeth.

—Es una lástima, a ella le hubiera gustado saber que pude enamorarme de alguien más.

Sus palabras me hirieron como mil puñales al rojo vivo. Sentí el escozor de las lágrimas en el rostro, y me apresure a esconder la cabeza en mi almohada.

—De seguro es una chica muy afortunada. —Dije en un intento de zanjar el tema.

—Chico, en realidad.

Aquello hizo que por un momento una ligera chispa de esperanza surgiera en mi interior; pero la deseche de inmediato. No había forma de que yo tuviese oportunidad. Seguramente se trataría de Jasón (Caso en el cual espero que Zeus sea del gusto de convertir a sus hijos moribundos en arboles), o Frank (Hermana, lo siento, pero si resulta ser así espero que las relaciones a distancia no sean ningún problema para ti, en cualquier caso, la vida en el Inframundo no es tan mala), o incluso se podría dar el caso de que fuese Leo (Los accidentes pasan…). O cualquier otro semidiós o mortal. El punto era, que no había esperanza de que fuese yo. Por más que me doliese admitirlo.

— ¿Lo conozco? —Pregunte contra la almohada, por pura curiosidad.

No había ningún deseo homicida de por medio.

—De hecho sí, bastante bien diría yo. Es algo oscuro, pero me he dado cuenta de que en el fondo, si dejas de lado toda esa oscuridad, es una persona bastante hermosa. —Dijo con un suspiro de ensoñación. — Pero bastante pesimista—Continuo con un fingido tono de pésame. — Mira que intento decirle lo que siento y el solo esconde la cara en su almohada.

Me levante de tirón y observe a Percy con la ira burbujeando en mi interior. A mi alrededor las sombras comenzaron a arremolinarse sin control.

—No intentes burlarte de mí, Jackson. ¡Quién te lo dijo! ¡Fue Jasón! ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito hijo de…!—Comencé a gritándole, hasta que Percy me callo. Besándome.

Fue como si todo mi mundo se viniese abajo, Percy está frente a mí, me estaba besando, y yo le correspondía. Por un momento esto se sintió como uno de esos miles de sueños en los que Percy me correspondía y todo era felicidad, claro, hasta el momento en que me despertaba y la realidad se cernía sobre mí como una condena. Solo que esto era realidad, lo podía notar en el sabor a mar que desprendía, en el tacto cálido de sus manos sobre mi rostro, en su fragancia fresca como la espuma de mar. No estaba soñando.

—De verdad que algunas veces eres testarudo, Di Ángelo. —Murmuró contra mi rostro.

—Debe tratarse de un sueño, o tal vez incluso de alguna de las bromas de Eros. Tú…no puedes estar enamorado de mí—. Dije sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto de estupefacción, intentando sin éxito alejarme de los brazos de Percy.

—No es un sueño, ni ninguna broma del hijo de Afrodita, Nico. ¿Tan difícil te es creer que te amé? —. Me aseguro, observándome a los ojos con una mescla de diversión y melancolía.

—Pero, hace tan solo un año tu amabas a Annabeth, tu… ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de mí? —Pregunté totalmente impactado.

—No lo sé, solo paso. — Respondió él con simpleza. — No es como si el amor tuviera razones.

—Eres un caso perdido, Jackson. — Le respondí con un deje de diversión en la voz.

—No te hagas el difícil y bésame de una vez Di Ángelo.

Y no le puse replicas a su orden.

Aún faltaba ver como lo tomarían los demás. Nuestros padres divinos probablemente no lo aprobarían, Jasón probablemente se alegraría por nosotros, y la reacción que el resto de los campistas era incierta. De cualquier manera, Percy me amaba, y yo le correspondía; que importaba lo demás.

Lo único realmente seguro en este momento, es que Afrodita y Eros recibirán una gran y generosa ofenda esta noche.

**Final!:D No sé, creo que salió muy acaramelado /:**

**No me culpen tuve que volver a hacerlo todo. Ah y, jeje, lo siento por matar a Annabeth, es solo que necesitaba "quitarla de en medio" no crean que odio a Annabeth, la amo. Pero tengo el raro hobby de matarla en mis fics, algunas veces revive, otras no. Como una idea que tuve recientemente donde un cierto personaje enloquecía y la mataba, el campamento cerraba toda salida, y nuestros lindos semidioses buscaban al culpable-**_**no la culpen, ha estado viendo Bates Motel sin parar por dos semanas**_**- Quizá lo suba, algún día.**

**Por ultimo me despido y les dejo una pequeña interrogante mía, como puedo vincular el nombre de mi fic a un comentario en foro, ya saben, para avisar, simplemente copio y pego o qué? Perdonen mi mundanidad soy nueva por aquí u.u**


End file.
